1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an antenna, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes an antenna having at least one matching block which connects with a ground area and with a side of at least one antenna radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication technology allows users to transmit and receive various types of information such as text, image, video or voice. Wireless communication technology is steadily advancing to transmit and receive more information in a higher speed. Along with advancement of wireless communication, electronic devices such as smartphones or tablet computers, which are operable in wireless communication, provide service using communication functions such as digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), global positioning system (GPS), Wi-Fi, or long-term evolution (LTE). An electronic device for providing such a service using a communication function may comprise one or more antennas.
In providing various services using wireless communication, the number of frequency bands could increase in need and an electronic device may comprise a plurality of antennas. In the case that a plurality of antennas are implemented in a confined area, it becomes difficult to secure isolation between antennas, which, in turn, can lead to radiation performance degradation, due to interference between the antennas. Moreover, resonance optimization could be difficult to achieve in a desired frequency band.